Rewrite
by Sorugao-BandGeek
Summary: Simple OneShot of Rangiku and Gin. Who knew that a moon like this would bring memories that'd she wish to forget, maybe drowning herself in her sorrows wasn't a great idea, at least to Gin it wasn't.


* * *

Random OneShot-

**Pairing: GinxRangiku**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

"It won't ever stop, _he _won't stop. Nothing ever goes right." she murmured as she knelt on the floor, basking in the light of the half moon.

She raised one arm up and rested her forearm against the side of the Shoji door. She leaned her head against it, ginger colored curls playing at her cheek and the nape of her neck, her bangs shadowing one icy blue eye.

The other hand gripped the half empty sake bottle tightly. She brought her arm down and leaned against it, her head still angled the same though.

"Whatever possessed me.....to know him?" she asked herself quietly as she gripped her pink scarf that hung around her neck.

She inhaled shakily.

She brought the sake bottle up to her full lips, but was stopped by a hand.

"Gin." she murmured not bothering to move his hand away. She just continued staying in the position she was in.

"Don't do this, Rangiku." said Gin as his other hand tilted her face to meet with his

"Why shouldn't I? I should kill you right now." she muttered her blue eyes narrowing into thin slits

"You know you won't do that." He murmured as he let go of her wrist

"I don't know you any more, Gin. I probably never did." said Rangiku as she looked past Gin to the half moon

"Now Rangiku...don't go saying stuff like that." Gin tried to cup her face, but she pushed his hands away.

"I have every right, don't I?" she asked "I thought....."

She never finished as Gin captured her lips.

Just a simple lip lock, but so many emotions and words were unsaid in the small kiss.

Gin pulled away, his trademark smile gone from his lips, which were in a small frown. His eyes slightly slitted so Rangiku so his light icy blue eyes.

Gin pulled her up, and held her wrists above her head.

"Rangiku.....I never wanted to hurt you. Thats why..."

"You didn't do nothing to me, when I tried stopping you." she finished

"Gin....I don't care about that. Our friendship....I felt like you just threw it aside.....for....something so stupid!"

Gin stayed silent.

He let out a sigh and buried his face in the nape of her heck, lowering her wrists to her side.

"Rangiku.....I jus' wanted to tell ya, I knew you always loved me." he said as he brought his face up to whisper those words in her ear

Rangiku froze at his words.

She looked down at the floor.

"But....let me tell ya somethin....." he lifted her head up once again, he opened his eyes all the way

"I've always loved ya.....and....I know it won' mean much too ya right now.....but.....I'll always care for ya....Rangiku." with that he kissed her again

"I gots to go now....maybe.....I'll see ya again Rangiku....and next time....don't be so down will ya?" he said with his usual smile

"....." Rangiku said nothing as she brought a hand up to her lips, and kept looking at the spot were Gin once was.

She chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh Gin....I'll be waiting."

She crossed her arms underneath her chest, and leaned against the side of the Shoji door.

She sighed and bent over to pick up her sake bottle, and resumed her previous position, the light of the half moon making her eyes sparkle.

"Hopefully....it'll be another half moon away."

Her bottle now empty she set it down, and shut the door.

His promise better be kept, her hope is in the small sake bottle she poured her last wish in.

"_You better not break."_

* * *

**AN: **ending is weird, I know.

What Rangiku means that it'll be another half moon away _(Note: I'm not even sure there are half moons, I don't pay attention to the moons cycles anything, so to help me just go with me!) _is that it'll be another while for Gin to appear, but hopefully it'll be on another breatheless night like this one.

The second to last sentence, the second part means that she took her last swig of sake and wished that hopefully Gin will keep his promise.

That last sentence ;You better not break; just means he better not break his promise.

I repeated some things, but I think it came out great. I think this is better than some of the one-shots I've been writing for ;Just you and him;

Well hope you guys liked this oneshot.

Review if you like/hate. Tell me what I can fix, I won't get any better unless my flaws are pointed out.

_Love,_

_Sorugao-BangGeek. :)_

* * *


End file.
